1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-ride type four-wheel vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to an advantageous structure for disposing a fuel tank and a radiator.
2. Description of Background Art
A saddle-ride type four-wheel vehicle of a publicly-known type is sometimes equipped with a right-and-left pair front wheels as well as a right-and-left pair of rear wheels, and is provided with a handlebar for steering. In a vehicle of this type, an engine is disposed in the center of the vehicle body, and a fuel tank is disposed at the front of the engine. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-281916.
A water-cooled engine is sometimes adopted as an engine for a vehicle of this type. In this case, a heavy radiator and a heavy fuel tank have to be arranged appropriately. In the arrangement, the mass of the vehicle has to be kept at a low position and has to be concentrated as much as possible.
Positioning these relatively massive assemblies is not an easy task if the above-mentioned requirements have to be met.